In the process of joining carburized materials in particular, there are cases where a carburized layer is quenched by heat produced at the time of joining such that the structure thereof becomes extremely hard and brittle. In such cases, it has been possible to perform tempering through discharging twice by a capacitor-type resistance welding machine. (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3648092)